Il s'en passe des choses en une soirée
by Crazy-Of-Wonderland
Summary: Reborn va devenir un Arcobalenos. Il le sait, il va "mourir". C'est pourquoi il va s'amuser un peu avant avec un certain blond. PwP Yaoi Reborn x Colonnello.


Pairing : Reborn x Colonnello

Disclaimer : Katekyo Hitman Reborn appartient à Akira Amano.

Note de l'auteur : PwP de Reborn x Colonnello. Oui j'adore ce couple.

* * *

Reborn était là, les bras croisés sur la rambarde de la terrasse en cette nuit de juillet. Il regardait le ciel, d'un noir intense. Seul la lune et quelques étoiles permettaient de le distingué dans la pénombre. C'est ainsi que le grand brun réfléchissait, se détendait. Il baissa la tête un instant et murmura.

- Demain je deviendrais un Arcobaleno...

Son soupir d'exaspération mais avec une pointe d'amusement rompit le silence parfait, il releva ensuite la tête pour regarder une nouvelle fois la lune.

- Ce sera surement la journée la plus merdique de ma vie !

Un fin sourire ironique se dessina sur ses lèvres, comme pour ce moquer de lui-même. Il resta un moment ainsi, a regardé le ciel. Un bruit venant de la forêt attira son attention. Sorti de sa rêverie il se retourna, ouvrit la porte qui joignait sa chambre et la terrasse extérieure. Puis il la referma derrière lui, faisant ainsi croire à son visiteur nocturne qu'il était parti dormir.  
Après dix minuits d'attente, un grand blond sauta par-dessus la balustrade pour arriver sur les planches en bois.

- Kora, heureusement qu'il n'a pas fait plus attention que ça !

Reborn qui était caché dans l'ombre et masquait très bien son aura sourit doucement, amusé de la situation. Le blond regarda les alentours, passant devant le brun sans s'en rendre compte. Ce dernier en profita pour passé derrière lui et l'immobiliser au sol en gardant un des bras du militaire dans le dos de celui-ci.

- Qui est-tu ?  
- Lâche-moi kora !  
- Pas avant que tu m'aies dit qui tu es et ce que tu viens faire ici  
- Je suis Colonnello, l'élève de Lal-Mirch  
- Je vois, que viens-tu faire ici alors ?  
- Juste la voir...  
- Tu mens très mal

Pour le "punir", Reborn serra plus fortement sa prise. Cependant il savait que le blond pouvait aisément se dégager de la situation aux vues de son niveau et c'est ce qui le dérangeait le plus, ne pas savoir pourquoi le blond ne résistait pas.

- D'accord ! J'avoue, c'est pour venir prendre sa place au sein des Arcobaleno que je suis venu  
- Et bien voila ~  
- Si tu pouvais me lâcher maintenant ... euh... ?  
- Reborn  
- Si tu pouvais me lâcher maintenant Reborn.

Le brun sourit, il aimait cet état de soumission chez ses "victimes". C'est pour cette raison si logique d'après lui que le brun retourna Colonnello sur le dos, lui maintenant les poignets a une main et calant son bassin contre le sien ainsi que ses jambes pour le tenir fermement, le dominant de toute sa hauteur.

- Dis moi simplement pourquoi je ferai ceci, Co-lo-nnel-lo ~

Reborn sourit doucement, amusé. Cela faisait partie du jeu de séduire sa proie et le ton que le tueur à gages avait employé marchait somme toute très bien même chez le plus religieux des hommes. Il faut dire qu'un homme au visage si rude et pourtant si sexy. Au corps incroyablement parfait sous sa chemise à peine ouverte. Au sourire amusé le rendant à la fois sadique et lui donnant un air de Dieu. Ah un dieu ! Voilà à quoi il ressemblait en cet instant. Ses yeux noirs comme la nuit dissimulée sous l'ombre de son chapeau, ses petites mèches qui dépassaient brillant à l'éclat de la lune. Tout en lui inspirait la sensualité et l'envie, la luxure et le pêché d'être avec un homme. Colonnello ne pouvait, en face de lui, que rougir et détourner le regard. Il était vraiment gêné, en plus du regard plein de sous-entendu, du sourire qui en disait long et de la voix suave du brun, le blond commençait à avoir chaud, un peu trop à son gout. Et pour ne rien arranger, il sentait le sexe, pas en érection évidemment, de son congénère contre sa cuisse, ceci augmentant un peu plus son rougissement.

- Je... euh...  
- J'attend une réponse correct ~ A moins que ma présence ne t'excite trop petite jouvencelle ~  
Ca s'était impardonnable ! Comme quelqu'un a-t-il osé le traité de petite jouvencelle ? Cela allait pas ce passé comme ça ! Et dans un mouvement maitrisé et ample, les positions s'inversèrent sans que le brun ne résiste.  
- Ne répète plus jamais ça !  
- Oh ? Pourquoi ? C'est faux peut-être ? Ce n'est pas moi qui rougit lorsqu'un homme me parle d'une façon sensuelle ~

Le militaire ne pouvait prétendre le contraire, il avait bien rougit et le savait. Mais ça n'allait pas ce passer comme ça. Colonnello prit les poignets du brun d'une seule main, les plaçant au-dessus du chapeau. Une fois fait il se pencha sur Reborn qui ne résistait pas et humecta ses lèvres. Il prit la voix qu'il savait la plus sensuelle, et Ô combien oui ! Bien plus que notre cher brun pour son grand malheur.

- Qui te dis que toi aussi tu ne rougis pas ?  
Reborn sourit un peu plus, ce soir il allait être joueur. Il releva un peu la tête et frôla ses lèvres de celles du blond.  
- Parce que moi j'ai déjà prit des hommes ~

C'est avec cette phrase que Colonnello se recula, lui il était encore vierge, il n'avait jamais ressenti vraiment le besoin du sexe. Bien sur il sait ce que c'est, il n'est pas idiot. Mais à l'armée la seule femme qu'il y avait c'était Lal et il n'avait pas ce genre de sentiment pour elle, il pensait encore moins le faire avec un homme. Un fin sourire en coin étira encore plus les lèvres si tentantes du brun.

- Oh ~ ? Pourquoi te recule-tu ~ ? Tu as peur ~ ?  
- N-non ! Je n'ai absolument pas peur kora !  
- Je paris que t'es encore vierge ~ pourtant on a à peu près le même âge  
- Tait toi !

Colonnello rougit encore plus, il avait vu juste pour le plus grand malheur du militaire. Reborn rit doucement, son esprit s'échauffa. Il se relava, forçant le blond à le lâcher. Et vient murmurer d'une voix toujours aussi trainante et suave.

- Demain je ne sais pas ce qui va arriver, ça te dirai qu'on s'amuse un peu ensemble ~

Colonnello dégluti difficilement, qu'est ce qu'il voulait dire par s'amuser ? Il avait peur de comprendre mais avant qu'il ne puisse reprendre ces esprits il était déjà en sac à patate sur l'épaule du tueur à gage. Et en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, ils étaient tout deux dans la chambre. Reborn lança le blond sur le lit sans délicatesse et vient à califourchon sur lui en tirant sur le nœud de sa cravate pour la défaire un peu.

- A-attend ! Tu vas p-  
- Chhhuuut ~

Le brun plaqua sa main sur la bouche de Colonnello

- Ca pourrait être gênant si on nous entendait ~

Il se releva pour se mettre à cheval sur lui et délit sa cravate sensuellement, les yeux rivé dans ceux du blond qui regardait le spectacle un peu désabusé et raide. Reborn allongea à une main le blond qui s'était mit en position assise et vient lui mettre la cravate en ballions pour qu'il ne cri pas.

- Tu vas voir ~ tu vas être transporté dans un autre monde ~ Et puisque c'est ta première fois, que tu vas m'aidé à me détendre et aussi parce que tu es mignon, je vais te préparé, tu devrais être content ~

Un sourire infiniment pervers se dessina sur ses lèvres et il vient passé sa main sous le t-shirt, regardant la peau blanche et les muscles si bien sculpté sous sa main. Une fois la veste et le t-shirt enlevé et se lécha les lèvres

- Encore plus merveilleux que je le pensais ~

Le blond avait chaud, vraiment trop chaud. Les mains froides du tueur à gage le faisaient frissonné et ressentir des choses qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti auparavant. Il se sentait bien, vraiment bien mais il savait que c'était mal. Pourtant il ne put empêcher sa main de venir sur celle de Reborn et de la mettre sur les endroits ou ça lui faisait le plus de bien. Il ferma les yeux pour ressentir encore plus les sensations mais aussi pour échappé au regard empli de luxure du brun. Reborn adorait le visage tout rouge du militaire, ce n'était pas dans ces habitudes d'être si gentil avec un de ces partenaire. Il ne comprenait pas non plus pourquoi il était si excité à ça vu. Certes le blond était mignon et terriblement sexy, même plus que tout les autre, mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était autant attirer par lui. "Surement par ce que je serais son premier" eu comme pensée Reborn. C'est ainsi et avec des gestes presque doux qu'il titilla avec ses mains les mamelons déjà durci, sa bouche et sa langue étant occupé dans le cou. Colonnello avait le regard brouillé avec les yeux mi-clos, la respiration saccadée qui ne s'arrangeait pas avec la cravate, et les joues rouges. Cette vision aurait fait se jeter n'importe quel personne sur lui, ceci réjouissait encore plus le dominant de savoir que personne d'autre que lui ne l'ai vu ainsi. Le brun accéléra les choses, sa bouche prenant la place d'une des mains et ladite main partant vers les côtes pour les caresser du bout des doigts. Ce dernier se cambra vers l'arrière, respirant plus difficilement encore. Après un long moment à l'avoir en main, Reborn arrêta avec sa bouche, l'autre main toujours active, et parsema avec délice le corps pâle de chaud baiser. Il traça une longue route, gouttant cette peau si alléchante. Arrivé à la ceinture le tueur a gage ne fut que plus excité de voir l'imposante boss dans le pantalon militaire.

- Et bien ~ la nature t'as gâté ~ ou alors je t'excite tellement que tu es sur le point de venir ~

Le blond détourna les yeux, il ne savait pas s'il allait venir ou pas. Mais ce qu'il savait c'est que son sexe le faisait affreusement mal a être comprimé ainsi. Reborn défit avec sensualité la boucle de la ceinture, les yeux rivé dessus. Le prisonnier essaya tant bien que mal de parler.

- "Reborn ! Ne va pas plus loin !"  
- Oh ~ ? Tu as peur mon cher Colonnello ~ ?

Le militaire tourna une nouvelle fois les yeux, Reborn était sérieux et irait jusqu'au bout, il le savait mais ne voulait l'accepté. Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose et vite. Reborn avait maintenant enlevé la ceinture et descendu un peu le pantalon pour admirer le sexe fièrement dressé du blond. Il passa un doigt sous l'élastique du boxer et joua un peu avec pour frustrer, avec un amusement non dissimuler, le propriétaire du boxer. Ce dernier se mouva sous le brun, voulant se défaire du tissu si gênant. Reborn accéda a sa demande après un court moment. Il faut dire que pour quelqu'un qui déteste les préliminaires, il avait vraiment prit son temps et le plus long allait commencé et ça l'ennuyait déjà. Il prit le sexe en main et fit des mouvements cadencé, des fois rapides et d'autres lents. Avec son autre main il alla tiré sur la cravate pour qu'il puisse parler mais surtout gémir. Colonnello exquisa un mouvement de recule en voyant la main de Reborn, celui-ci le vit bien. Une fois la cravate retirer Reborn se relava pour regarder le blond. Colonnello fuyait du regard le brun. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils et arrêta les mouvements avec sa main.

- Ça ne va pas ?  
- Non ça va pas !  
- Que ce passe-il ?  
- Il se passe que je vais laisser ma virginité alors que je ne suis pas consentant ! Avec un mec en plus ! Tu me prends comme un jouet, un simple objet pour éliminer ta tension, alors dépêche toi et fini vite...

Reborn se sentait alors un peu coupable. Le blond avait détourné les yeux, yeux humides avait remarqué le tueur à gage. Il arrêta alors toute action et baissa son regard, celui-ci caché par l'ombre de son chapeau.

- Tu as raison je suis un être méprisable... Mais ~

Le brun releva les yeux, un sourire plus que sadique aux lèvres, ce n'ai pas les jérémiades d'un petit soldat qui vont l'arrêté. Il toucha le bout du sexe à découvert

- Ce n'ai pas ce qui va m'arrêté ~ En plus tu semble apprécier alors ~ ne t'ai-je pas promis d'être doux ?

Colonnello n'en revenait pas, mais en même temps il n'était pas surprit. Reborn est quelqu'un de froid et sadique, pourquoi il l'épargnerait ? Pour ces beaux yeux ? Effectivement ça se tient ! Le brun regarda le sexe un long moment... très long moment pour fini par se baisser au niveau de la ceinture.  
- Kora ! Tu fais quoi la ?!  
- Je n'ai jamais fait de fellation...  
- C'est censé me rassurer ?  
- Ce sera ma première fois...

Sur ces mots pleins de bon sens, Reborn approcha ses lèvres du sexe et fit du mieux qu'il put, passant sa langue à divers endroit. Il s'inspirait des nombreuses personnes qui lui en avaient fait. Mais jamais il ne pensait en faire une à quelqu'un, pour lui c'était trop... dégradant. Il se rendit compte alors que malgré le gout amer et le fait que c'était inconfortable d'avoir un sexe en bouche, les gémissements que poussant le blond l'excitait encore plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Quand il senti un peu de liquide dans sa bouche il arrêta pour continuer à la main, au grand malheur de Colonnello. Celui-ci, quand Reborn l'avait prit en bouche, avait poussé un petit cri de surprise car c'était une sensation nouvelle et qu'il faut le dire, c'était très plaisant. Il avait même passé une main dans les cheveux bruns et accrochait fortement les draps de l'autre. De plus les mots de Reborn, "ma première fois" l'avait vraiment rassuré. Que le tueur lui concède une de ses premières fois avait beaucoup d'importance à ses yeux. Par contre Reborn allait tout prendre lui... tout ce qu'il avait réservé à la personne qu'il aimerait du plus profond de son cœur. Reborn continua sa masturbation encore un bon moment, étonné que le blond puisse tenir aussi longtemps d'ailleurs. En attendant il était parti jouer avec ces tétons, utilisant sa main libre et sa bouche à merveille.

- Ko-ra ! Je... Re-born... je ... ghhhht !

En sentant le liquide chaud sur ses mains, le brun eu un grand sourire victorieux. Il baissa son regard pour regarder sa main, riant intérieurement. Il reporta son regard vers le blond, il était si mignon ainsi, les joues rouges avec la tête penché en avant et dérivant un peu sur le côté, les yeux mi-clos et rempli de luxure, ses lèvres ouvertes pour qu'il puisse reprendre son souffle. Non il n'était pas mignon... Il était carrément sexy ! Encore plus que tout ce qu'avait pu imaginer Reborn, Reborn qui senti par la même occasion son sexe devenir douloureux dans sa prison de tissu à cette vue.  
- Il y en a beaucoup ~  
- C'est... ça... ça fait du bien...  
- Evidemment ~ et tu vas ressentir encore plus de bien ~

Le blond leva les yeux pour regarder son dominant, son regard en disait long sur sa pensé et ses mains se décrispèrent d'elle-même des draps et vinrent enlever le chapeau du future Arcobaleno d'une main, l'autre se mettant sur sa nuque pour l'attiré à lui d'un geste doux et tendre, presque amoureux. C'est ainsi que leur lèvres se joignirent pour la première fois, dans un baisé à la fois avide, plein de luxure, suave, lent et tout de même tendre et fragile. Reborn n'avait encore jamais été embrassé comme ça. Ces baisés habituel étaient fait de langue mordu, de jeux de domination, d'ardeur... Mais la c'était différent. Et ça lui plaisait tout autant. Il approfondie le plus qu'il put. Sa main ne restant pas inactive près de l'intimité si vierge de son amant. Son autre main, elle était sur la joue du blond, la caressant tendrement. Il appréciait ce baisé plus qu'il ne le dirait jamais. A bout de souffle, ils se séparaient. Colonnello regarda le brun dans les yeux et dit d'une petite voix pleine de désir, de soumission mais ainsi de peur.

- Reborn...  
Le brun ne put se retenir, à l'entente de cette voix qui lui faisait tant envie il enfonça un doigt dans son intimité. Le blond se crispa violemment. C'est tout nouveau pour lui et la douleur qu'il ressentait en cet instant le faisait affreusement souffrir. Un cri avait même passé ses lèvres. Reborn ne fit plus d'autre geste avec son doigt pour ne pas plus le crispé.  
- Détend toi Colonnello ~ Ça te fera mal si tu es crispé ~  
- Facile à dire !  
Le militaire regardait le plafond, essayant de se détendre un maximum. Il inspirait et expirait fortement. Les larmes qui étaient nées aux coins de ses yeux disparurent doucement et sa respiration se fit plus douce alors qu'il se fit à la présence d'un intrus. Un fois fait Reborn ne bougea toujours pas, en revanche il caressa sa joue et vient l'embrasser avec la même douceur que Colonnello avait eu un peu plus tôt. Ce dernier fut un peu surprit par la douceur et gémit dans le baisé. La main du blond caressa le torse de Reborn pour descendre le long de celui ci et vient prendre sa fierté et la sienne dans sa main pour les pomper énergiquement. Ceci ne semblait pas déplaire au brun qui émit un petit cri rauque qui fit sourire le blond. Reborn se décida enfin à bouger son doigt alors qu'il faisait un suçon à son cher uke. Celui-ci ne remarqua même pas la différence, trop prit par toutes ses sensations. Le tueur à gage inséra un autre quoi qui fit se crispé un tout petit peu le blond. Normal comme réaction, cependant Colonnello ne semblait pas vouloir se défaire de la prise du brun sur lui. Et après plusieurs minutes à bouger ses doigts ensembles, Reborn en mit un troisième et reprit son travaille. Qu'est ce que ça l'ennuyait, tellement, tellement d'ennuie dans les préliminaires selon lui. Une heure était bien passé depuis que le militaire était venu pour la première fois. Reborn n'en pouvait vraiment plus, il retira ses doigts, accompagné d'un grognement de frustration du blond qui avait particulièrement apprécié. Mais il se ravisa vite quand il senti quelque chose de plus gros entré dans son intimité. Il se cambra et serra les poings. Reborn qui c'était penché tout contre son torse lui dit de se calmer, que tout irait bien et qu'il ne bougera pas avant son feu vert. Le blond mit du temps, beaucoup trop de temps. Le brun se faisait violence pour ne pas simplement le prendre telle qu'il le faisait avec tous les autres. Il dut attendre encore un bon moment avant que Colonnello bouge les hanches pour dire qu'il pouvait y allé. Alors c'est en bon martyre qu'il continua à se retenir et alla doucement. Ses mouvements lents et amples faisaient doucement gémit l'homme en dessous lui. Puis, petit à petit, il alla de plus en plus vite, les gémissements emplissant la chambre faisant de même. Il continua, toujours plus vite, toujours plus fort jusqu'à trouver la prostate, ce qui fit littéralement hurler le blond. Reborn se lécha les lèvres a cette vue si magnifique qu'il avait sur le blond hurlant son plaisir. Il se senti cependant bientôt venir mais il ne voulait pas, absolument pas venir avant l'autre. Sa fierté en prendrait un coup ! Il prit alors la virilité de son amant et l'agita très vite, presque aussi vite que ces coups de hanches. Le blond lui ne tenait plus, des larmes de pure extase coulaient le long de ces joues et il ne cherchait même plus à cacher. Il essaya de dire à son seme qu'il allait venir mais peine perdu, il vient entre leur deux corps dans un gémissement rauque et long. En sentant l'intimité se resserré sur lui, Reborn vient également. Pour la première fois du blond il avait voulu ne pas venir en lui, mais c'était raté. Il se retira tout de même du blond, celui-ci c'était évanouie sous le trop plein de sensations. Super ! se dit ironiquement le future Arcobaleno. Il se leva et traina comme il put le blond dans la douche et prit soin de lui, le lavant correctement et souriant à cette beauté endormi. En réalisant qu'il souriait niaisement juste au visage endormi de son amant il se gifla mentalement. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas de prendre soin des autres ! Encore moins d'un amant d'un soir ! Et pourtant... Il se résonna en se disant que c'est parce que demain il avait son dernier boulot de la part de ce mec bizarre. Après avoir séché Colonnello et l'avoir habillé de ce qu'il avait sous la main, changer les draps mais aussi aérer la pièce, il mit le blond dans le lit et alla avec lui pour dormir paisiblement... un peu trop paisiblement. Le lendemain il se passa la chose la plus affreuse pour les 7 élus si on excepte le petit "accident" de la part de Colonnello sur Lal Mirch. Il avait respecté sa volonté et avait fait ce qu'il voulait faire malgré son mal de rein et de dos horrible. La suite, vous la connaissez. Bien que les rougeurs sur les joues de Colonnello, les doigts qui s'entrecroisent et les petits sourire de Reborn soit toujours inconnu pour les autres protagonistes d'une certaine histoire de Mafia.


End file.
